El Vestido Azul
by AlmaEscritora
Summary: (One-shot, Gruvia) Jubia se está recuperando de la fiebre gracias a los cuidados de Wendy. Sin embargo, no será tan fácil aliviar los sentimientos que la embargan. Con el fin de darles salida, decide escribir una carta a Gray, con la esperanza de que éstos lleguen hasta el mago de hielo. Lo que ella no sabe es que hace mucho tiempo que el Fullbuster los lleva en su corazón.


¡Hola! He vuelto a estos lares una vez más para traeros este songfic gruvia. La canción que lo inspiró es _Rosas_, del grupo La Oreja de Van Gogh. Creo que es una canción que le viene como anillo al dedo a esta pareja. Y sin más preámbulos, helo aquí, espero que disfrutéis al leerlo tanto o más que yo al escribirlo :3

¡Un saludo!

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes no son míos, se los he cogido prestados a Hiro Mashima por una buena causa.

**EL VESTIDO AZUL**

Jubia abrió los ojos lentamente y con cuidado, tratando de acomodarlos a la luz. Junto a su cama, Wendy y Charle dormían tranquilamente. Apenas recordaba algunos fragmentos de lo sucedido. Podía verse a sí misma caminando bajo la lluvia y, a lo lejos, la figura de Gray recortada entre el muro de agua. Solo que no se trataba del mago de hielo, sino de Natsu Dragneel, junto con Lucy, Wendy y los Exceed. Se sentía aliviada y decepcionada al mismo tiempo: Si alguien podía encontrar a Gray, ese era Natsu. Después, los recuerdos se volvían difusos.

Era consciente de que llevaba varios días en la cama, siendo incansablemente tratada por la Dragon Slayer del cielo, aunque no podría decir cuánto tiempo había transcurrido exactamente. La fiebre le había hecho delirar y, en ocasiones, le había parecido ver al Fullbuster en sueños, con todo el cuerpo cubierto por aquella marca negra. Pero ya se encontraba algo mejor.

Salió de la cama con cuidado de no despertar a Wendy y a Charle. Fue entonces cuando se percató de que estaba completamente desnuda, por lo que se dirigió al armario en busca de algo que ponerse encima. Nada más abrir la puerta, allí, frente a sus ojos, estaba el vestido. Era una sencilla prenda de algodón de color azul cielo, pero para la maga de agua era especial; y es que aquél era el vestido que llevaba puesto la primera vez que Gray la halagó. Sin pensárselo dos veces, lo arrancó de la percha y se lo puso.

La garganta le ardía por la sed y notaba la lengua pastosa. Se dirigió a la cocina en busca de un vaso de agua. Entonces, se fijó en la mesa junto a la ventana, sobre la cual la botella de vino y las copas acumulaban polvo. Se le formó un nudo en la garganta y luchó en vano por contener las lágrimas. Sin darse cuenta, se sentó en la silla que estaba frente a la que el mago de hielo había ocupado en otro tiempo. Se encontró a sí misma evocando aquellos días con una sonrisa empañada por la tristeza en el rostro. Dejó escapar un suspiro y, una vez más, deseó con todo su corazón que Gray regresara. De una forma misteriosa, recordó el papel de carta que guardaba en el aparador.

Había intentado escribir a sus amigos muchas veces desde que el gremio había sido disuelto, pero nunca sabía qué decirles. Esa vez, las palabras aparecían sin ninguna duda en su mente, reclamando ser trasladadas al papel con la esperanza de que sus sentimientos llegaran hasta Gray dondequiera que estuviese. Con el corazón desbordado, tomó lápiz y papel y se dispuso a escribir. Pero, ¿por dónde comenzar a dejar fluir aquel torrente de sentimientos? Decidió empezar por el día que se había puesto aquel vestido, le pareció lo más apropiado.

Gray y ella acababan de volver de una misión que se había complicado más de lo esperado. Estaban realmente agotados, y se dejaron caer sobre el sofá de la pequeña casita en la que vivían sin fuerzas para pensar en nada. De pronto, Gray había sugerido ir a dar una vuelta por el pueblo para despejarse, y a Jubia la idea de pasear a solas con él le había parecido sencillamente maravillosa. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos se arregló y se enfundó aquel vestido. Cuando salió de la habitación, ya lista para partir, el Fullbuster se la quedó mirando, aparentemente inexpresivo, pero con un brillo bailando en sus ojos desconocido hasta el momento para la maga.

\- Ese vestido te sienta genial.- Había dicho sin más, como si lo dejara caer despreocupadamente.

Pero para ella, aquellas palabras ocultaban mucho más. Sí, aquel era un buen recuerdo para encabezar su carta.

_En un día de estos en que suelo pensar__  
__" hoy va a ser el día menos pensado",__  
__nos hemos cruzado, has decidido mirar,__  
__a los ojitos azules que ahora van a tu lado._

Otro recuerdo acudió a su mente. Era una noche realmente fría y Jubia tiritaba. Gray había accedido a compartir la cama con ella, aclarando que sólo iban a dormir. Él se quedó dormido enseguida, pero Jubia se sintió incapaz, tan nerviosa como estaba. Recordó haberse quedado extasiada observando la expresión tranquila de su rostro y se había preguntado cómo era posible que dormir al lado de alguien cuya magia era de hielo podía resultar tan cálido. Antes de acurrucarse sobre su pecho para acompañarlo al mundo de los sueños, susurró unas palabras que después se alegró de que no hubiera oído. Sí, aquellos eran los recuerdos que quería transmitir en su carta.

_Desde el momento en el que te conocí__  
__resumiendo con prisas tiempo de silencio__  
__te juro que a nadie le he vuelto a decir__  
__que tenemos el récord del mundo en querernos._

Pero entonces aquellas memorias dieron paso al día en el que había amanecido y no había encontrado a Gray en casa. Temiéndose lo peor, había salido a buscarlo, para finalmente encontrarle con la mirada perdida, como un desconocido ante sus ojos. Dolía más de lo que podía expresar. Era un adiós que no deseaba escuchar, y sin embargo la espalda del Fullbuster alejándose la perseguía cada noche en sus sueños. Sí, eran esos sentimientos los que necesitaba dejar salir de su interior. Necesitaba transmitirle que, pese a todo, ella seguía allí para él.

_Por eso esperaba con la carita empapada__  
__a que llegaras con rosas, con mil rosas para mí,__  
__porque ya sabes que me encantan esas cosas__  
__que no importa si es muy tonto, soy así.__  
Y__ aún me parece mentira que se escape mi vida__  
__imaginando que vuelves a pasarte por aquí,__  
__donde los viernes cada tarde, como siempre,__  
__la esperanza dice "quieta, hoy quizás sí..."_

Recordó cómo habían cambiado las cosas en tan poco tiempo. Hacía tan sólo unos meses, parecía que su relación avanzaba hacia un buen puerto, pero entonces, él se había ido sin más, dejando su vida como un cielo encapotado por nubes de tormenta.

_Escapando una noche de un bostezo de sol__  
__me pediste que te diera un beso.__  
__con lo baratos que salen mi amor,__  
__qué te cuesta callarme con uno de esos._

_Pasaron seis meses y me dijiste adiós,__  
__un placer coincidir en esta vida.__  
__allí me quedé, en una mano el corazón,__  
__y en la otra excusas que ni tú entendías._

El dolor la ahogó de nuevo y se sintió con la necesidad de repetir sus palabras, con la esperanza de que eso les diera la fuerza suficiente como para llegar hasta su único amor.

_Por eso esperaba con la carita empapada__  
__a que llegaras con rosas, con mil rosas para mí,__  
__porque ya sabes que me encantan esas cosas__  
__que no importa si es muy tonto, soy así.__  
__y aún me parece mentira que se escape mi vida__  
__imaginando que vuelves a pasarte por aquí,__  
__donde los viernes cada tarde, como siempre,__  
__la esperanza dice "quieta, hoy quizás sí..."_

Se quedó contemplando el papel unos instantes, incapaz de vislumbrar cómo finalizar su carta. Entonces, decidió añadir una idea a la que no había podido parar de dar vueltas desde que él se había ido.

_Y es que empiezo a pensar__  
__que el amor verdadero es tan sólo el primero.__  
__y es que empiezo a sospechar__  
__que los demás son sólo para olvidar..._

La releyó una última vez antes de doblarla y apretarla contra su pecho, estallando en llanto. Su corazón tenía un profundo agujero por el que acababa de asomarse y había visto en él un vacío abismal. Necesitaba a Gray, su sonrisa, sus bromas, sus gestos... deseó con todas sus fuerzas que él fuera consciente de cuánto significaba para ella. De pronto, tuvo un presentimiento. Como empujada por una energía desconocida, salió de la casa a la carrera, rumbo a donde su corazón le guiaba.

* * *

El alba comenzaba a rallar el horizonte. El joven había pedido a sus compañeros que esperaran un poco antes de regresar al pueblo, que había algo que quería hacer antes, solo. Natsu había protestado, pero Erza y Lucy habían sonreído con comprensión y le habían transmitido sus mejores deseos.

En aquel momento lo había tenido muy claro, pero ahora que estaba tan cerca del que había sido su hogar, las dudas le asaltaban. ¿Con qué cara iba a presentarse frente a Jubia después de lo que le había hecho? No le cabía ninguna duda de que él era realmente importante para ella y de que su marcha debía haberla dejado destrozada.

Y ella, ¿qué significaba para él?

"Tienes que aclarar tus sentimientos", le había dicho Erza.

Pero él ya los tenía muy claros, desde mucho antes de ser consciente de ello. Durante el tiempo que había pasado en Avatar no había pasado un solo día sin que se encontrara a sí mismo recordando a la maga de agua. La forma en la que se colocaba el pelo, la forma en la que le sonreía cada vez que regresaba a casa, aún cuando sabía que algo no marchaba bien... Cada día que pasaba la echaba más de menos. Muchas noches había soñado con ella, rodeada por una espesa tormenta, caminando sin rumbo. Él intentaba llamarla desesperado, pero por más que gritara, ella no podía oírle.

Todo cuanto quería hacer era abrazarla y suplicarle perdón, decirle cuánto la había extrañado. Pero seguramente no bastara con eso. Incluso se había detenido en una floristería para comprar un ramo de rosas. Las había escogido azules porque le habían recordado al color de su pelo y de sus ojos, pero ahora se sentía bastante estúpido. ¿Qué pretendía con aquello? Unas flores no podían compensar el abandono. Por eso se había detenido a la entrada del pueblo, observando las rosas mientras pensaba qué hacer.

Entonces, a lo lejos, distinguió una figura que se acercaba a él corriendo. No podía creer lo que veían sus ojos, no podía ser ella. Llevaba aquel vestido que resaltaba su delicada figura, y en su rostro había evidentes marcas de haber estado llorando, con la nariz y los ojos rojos. Pese a aquello, estaba tan preciosa como la recordaba. Jubia se detuvo a unos metros de él, observándole boquiabierta.

Durante unos instantes, ninguno de los dos se atrevió a decir nada. Se quedaron allí, de pie, mirándose. Finalmente, Jubia preguntó:

\- ¿Eres tú de verdad?

\- Sí- respondió él, tragando saliva.

La maga de agua se acercó a él titubeando y, cuando estuvo a su altura, le cruzó la cara de un bofetón. Desconcertado, Gray la miró llevándose una mano a la mejilla enrojecida.

\- Has tardado mucho.- le reprochó.

\- Lo... lo siento... yo...- comenzó a decir el chico, pero fue incapaz de terminar.

Jubia le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y le besó en los labios. Aunque aquel gesto le pilló aún más desprevenido que el primero, enseguida la correspondió, rodeando su cintura y apretándola más contra él, profundizando el beso. Cuando se separaron, ella le sonrió, radiante.

\- Te lo perdono.

Invadido por una mezcla de alivio y fascinación, Gray volvió a besarla, tendiéndole después el ramo de rosas, sin importarle lo más mínimo si la maga lo consideraba un gesto estúpido. Aquello era todo cuanto le había traído y, aunque le pareciera poco, deseaba que ese ramo fuera la primera de las muchas cosas que quería darle.

\- Son... ¿para mí?- él asintió y ella se lanzó a sus brazos, abrazándole entre risas.

* * *

A lo lejos, Erza, Lucy, Natsu y los Exceeds observaban felices aquella hermosa escena.

\- Ya era hora.- suspiró la peliescarlata.

Tras intercambiar una mirada cómplice, los magos corrieron a unirse al reencuentro.

Poco a poco, Fairy Tail volvía a reunirse.


End file.
